Doki Doki! Pretty Cure: Mana Kekkon!!? Mirai ni Tsunagu Kibō no Dress
is the fourteenth Pretty Cure movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie is scheduled to be released in Japanese cinemas in October 2013. Preview One day, Mana Aida received a wedding dress from her mother and grandmother that they had worn in the past. While thinking about who she would wear this besides someday, a mysterious man named Matthew appears, and Mana is thrown back into the past. She was happy to see her grandmother she loved and her old dog Maro, but she then realizes that Alice, Rikka and Makoto are not there because their memories have been altered. In order to save precious memories, the future, dreams and hope, Mana transforms into Cure Heart. Characters Pretty Cures * / -The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She is a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. * / -The student council's secretary in Oogai First Public Middle School. She is Mana's childhood friend. She was always protected by her back then, which makes Rikka always believe in Mana, but Rikka always protected Mana when she was a trouble maker. She is also one of the ten best students in national mock exams. * / -A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she is the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She is childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She is a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. * / -The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she did not protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. * / -A mysterious Cure who appears, helping the Cures. She is smart, and very wise. Mascots * - Heart's rabbit-like fairy partner. The most passionate of all the four mascots, she has a passionate heart and always works hard. She ends her sentences with "~charl!". * - Diamond's dog-like fairy partner. She is very reliable to the other fairies, much like her partner. She ends her sentences with "~quel!". * - Rosetta's bear-like fairy partner. He is the youngest out of the four mascots, and a little spoiled. He ends his sentences with "~lance!". * - Sword's cat-like fairy partner. She is very independent, but she often worries about her partner. She ends her sentences with "~dabby!" Davi is able to transform into a human, and acts as Makoto's manager under the name "DB". It is currently unknown whether or not the other fairies have human forms as well. * - Ai, who is also also called Ai-Chan by the Pretty Cure girls of this season, is the baby mascot who made her first appearance in episode 8. As a baby she cries and mostly smiles, but never says a word as she is too young. Movie-Only Characters * - A mysterious man, who plays the clarinet. * - A woman who works for Matthew. * - A mysterious looking clock, who also works for Matthew. * - A mysterious looking robot, who also works for Matthew. * - Mana's grandmother's pet dog. * - A mysterious mascot. * - Mana's grandmother. Others Trivia *This movie is much like "Shrek: Forever After" Gallery |-|Official Art = {| | |-|Profiles = {| | |-|Official Pamphlet = {| | |-|Other Scans = {| | |-|Screenshots = {| | Movie Trailers External Links *Official Movie website(Japanese) Category:Movies Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure